


Surprise!

by Ben_Phantomhive



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Be more chill novel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Phantomhive/pseuds/Ben_Phantomhive
Summary: Michael reveals a huge secret to Jeremy and Jeremy is a good friend.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Its mostly a conversation through text. Also its the novel characters,not the.musical ones.  
> There is a slight mention of "fucking" and nudes but both are jokes

Jeremy was just chilling in his room,laying in bed and playing phone games when he received a message from his friend Michael. It wasnt a weird thing,they were friends after all. What was weird was the message itself.

[Dude]  
[You there?]  
[Gotta tell you something important]

[Whats up?]  
[Did Nicole and you break up?]

[Yes]  
[But thats not it]

[Then?]

There was a little pause. Michaels status wnt from nothing to writing to then nothing again,Jeremy waited for the worst until he read the next message.

[I am trans]

That took Jeremy by surprise,at least it wasnt something bad. He honestly didnt care about it,he was curious,but didnt care.

[So you are a girl now?]

[No Jeremy,the other way around]  
[I was born a girl,but of course you know I am not one]  
[I guess you do]  
[Please dont tell me you are mad]

[Im not mad]  
[Dude are you joking?]  
[How the fuck didnt I notice anything]

[Not jk]  
[Also that was the thing,that no one noticed]  
[Do you you need pics to believe me?]

[Are you offering me nudes or what?]

Jeremy tried to joke a little.

[Oh shut up you fucking furry]

[No but really,I am curious]  
[How did I not notice anything?]  
[How did no one notice?]

[You know my mom doesnt care so she wouldnt tell your parents anything]

Jeremy knew that Michaels father was far gone and that his mom wasnt good.

[Also do you know what a binder is? Is this perfect cloth things that leaves you without breathing to have a flat chest]

[Do you have to wear it always?]  
[Does it hurt?]

[I dont have to wear it always,I cant do it. Also it does hurt sometimes]  
[Imagine if you had to put a rigid piece of cloth to press your dick to your pelvis]

[Ouch]  
[So if you dont wear it always how did I not notice on like,sleepovers and shit]

[I am a fucking table]  
[I mean now]  
[Lets not give puberty time to fuck it up]

[I dont remember seeing you as anything more than Michael]

[Yeah my dad talked with every teacher and person possible when I was a child so that it was a secret or some shit]  
[You know,when he was around]  
[He even got my mom to change my legal name]

[He was good]

[Yeah]

Michaels dad was always an awkward subject of conversation. Jeremy decided to change it to not make Michael feel bad.

[Wait you said Nicole and you broke up?]  
[You two were the cheesiest couple on earth]

[Not all people take this as good as you did dude]  
[Why do you think I last always less than a month with every girl I get with?]

[Maybe stop dating asian girls]

[Yeah I should date asian guys]

[Michael no]

[Guys are cu t e]

[That sounds gay]

[Are you always this dense?]

[Oh]  
[OH]  
[You are bi too?]

[I am a walking hoodie]

[True]

[Ok so there is a reason I told you this]

Jeremy was confused.

[What is it?]

[I got a doctor that is able to give me a top surgery rght?]  
[The problem,I will need a lot of help on the next days]  
[And even just telling my mom that I will get a surgery will get me kicked out]  
[So I was wondering if you know any place I could stay in from now on]

[Wow your mom is awful]  
[I didnt thought she was like that]  
[I mean maybe you could stay at my house]

[What do your parents think about this stuff]

[They think I am gay and already gave me the "we love you no matter what" talk]

[Then can you ask them if I could stay?]

[Yeah. But if someone has to sleep on the couch it will be you]

[Perfect. Thanks man]

[I will always have your back]

[Thanks for taking this so great]

[You will always be my bro,I dont care whats down there]  
[Its not like I am gon.a fuck with you or something]

[You wouldnt fuck me?]

[I mean unless you want to]

[And this is why none of us have girlfriends]

[This is why you are still a virgin]

[ANYWAY gotta go I think that fucking cat got in the house again]

[Bye bird nest]

Jeremy smiled softly to himself. He was still confusd but he was happy that his best friend trusted him enough to tell him this. He would talk to his parents later but for now he just stayed in bed thinking about Michael,it would be a long afternoon.


End file.
